TLOZ: The Return of the Storm
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: FemSheikxLink. When Link returns to Kakariko village, he ends up seeing an old friend of his, which stirs a few feelings within.. With Guru-guru, the windmill man, acting all mysterious.


It all started on a sunny afternoon in Hyrule.

All was peaceful, with a few occurrences of clouds in the noon sky.

Link walked diligently down the dusty trail, on his way to the far away land by the name of Kakariko village.

The day wore long and eventually, the sun was in its setting motion.

Links mind grew weary and his gait slowed down excessively. He looked up and realized that as compared to where he started, he was closer than he previously thought. Only a mile or so away from the small village.

The Hero of Time smiled as he walked closer and closer to the entrance of stairs before the village, realizing that he finally made it after hours worth of walking through Hyrule field.

His eyes caught the sight of the sudden dark mix of clouds above him. Surprised, he pressed on and walked up the stairs into the small town.

The peaceful village was almost another home for Link. He walked around, taking in his surroundings and remembering all the moments he had there.

As people walked by him, he smiled and even stopped to have a few conversations with the townspeople. They all had high respects for him, after all he had done for their small village.

Link never had any regrets for doing what he did. Ever. In fact, he enjoyed helping others quite a bit. It was an absolute honor-, no, his duty to protect the people of Hyrule.

He looked up at the breezy sky and realized the clouds were darkening the sky entirely now.

The villagers had noticed this and slowly began to make their way to their homes.

Link looked around the quieting village and began making his way towards the wind mill farther into the village.

As soon as he opened the door, the eerie song began.

Ohh, how he had missed this song..

Link shook his head and giggled to himself.

This song is probably why clouds were gathering outside..

At least he knew now. He had planned to stay in the windmill for the night anyway..

He studied his surroundings and a man caught his eye, just a few feet away from him.

The man looked back at him and held his music box protectively close to him, though he continued to play it. He smiled as he did so.

Link looked at him closely and couldn't believe that man was still around. Surely, at least he thought, that man would have lost his mind by now being in the constant presence of the same song, all day, every day.

The man hummed to the song and laughed to himself.

"I remember you... You played this song seven years ago.." The man said, playing his music box as he spoke.

Link jumped as soon as he heard his voice. This wasn't going to end well..

Or so he thought.

"But... It doesn't matter to me... If anything, you deserve my thanks.." The man laughed and continued playing his music box. Then, out of nowhere, he stopped the music.

He ominously smiled at Link and stared at him.

"There's a woman in this village.. She seeks you... She has awaited your return for quite a while. She moves gracefully throughout the village, as if in secrecy.." The mans smile faded and was replaced by a darker, more serious expression.

"Wh-What..?" Link simply asked, shocked by the comment the man had made.

"I must take my leave.." The man left the windmill, with his music box in hand, before Link could even comprehend what had just happened.

"E-Eh..." Link nervously stood there and realized that was the mans way of saying his thanks..

What a way that was.

Link knew exactly who the man had spoken of and felt his heart skip a beat.

He felt sudden guilt wash over him.

The mystery person the man had spoken of was an old friend. A friend..

Out of nowhere, a quick motion followed right above his head, leaving Link astounded.

Then, someone landed down on one knee from the top of the windmill a few steps away from him.

With a quick movement, he drew his sword and expected it as an attack.

The figure looked up and a pair of bold, red eyes met Links calm, deep blue irises.

"We meet again." The figure said in a soft voice.

"Sheik.." He smiled as he stepped closer, putting his sword away.

"Link.." She commented, standing in place.

"I-I can't believe it." Link ran up to the young woman and took her into his embrace.

Without another word, Sheik hugged him back, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"..." She couldn't say another word after that.

After the two old friends reunited, they sat against the walls of the windmill and talked for a few hours. Every so often, silence would come over them and they would just listen to the rain fall outside. They listened to the rain accelerate, ending their conversation. Link laid his head on Sheiks chest and sat there, tired from his long, now worthwhile journey.

Sheik let him sit against her, playing around with Links hair as he gently closed his eyes. Link eventually fell asleep on her lap. The young woman sighed and watched as Link slept so innocently.

She held him close and smiled sweetly.

Sheik touched his cheek and felt her own cheeks warm up.

"I missed you... More than you could imagine.." Sheik whispered to him.

"I'm glad you came back." Sheik whispered and bent closer to him as she said so, as if Link could hear this within his dreams.

She bent her head back and watched as the windmill continued to spin, hearing odd music coming from the outside.

In the distance, the man with the music box began to play once again, with a smile back on his face and joy in his heart.


End file.
